


Forgotton bacon and sausages

by Elli3Phant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Dating, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food forgotton, Hope you didnt read tags, Love, M/M, One Shot, Otherwise spoilers, fiances, proposal, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli3Phant/pseuds/Elli3Phant
Summary: Merlin wakes up to find Arthur gone. Only to find Arthur busy cooking breakfast for them to eat on this fine christmas morning. But banter ensues and Arthur has a surprise for Merlin that leaves the food forgotton.





	Forgotton bacon and sausages

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am so there will be mistakes and sloppiness. That being said i also havent written in a long while so its not my best work and it hasnt been edited. This work is kind of a remake of my previous fic which im not happy with but ill leave it there anyway. With that in mind. Enjoy:)

Opening his eyes to see a room smothered in tinsel and fairy lights, Merlin smiled a small smile which without prompting grew twice its size in a matter of seconds.

It was christmas. 

After a gleeful moment Merlin realised that the bed was empty and he was alone. Where's Arthur? Before his mind could run away in heavy thoughts and panic the sent of bacon sizzling filled his nose. 

Merlin jumped out of his bed hastely put on his slippers and skipped down the stairs into the kitchen. Yes he literally skipped. Its christmas? Okay?

Sneaking up behind Arthur, Merlin wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling him from behind. Feeling the warmth radiate from Arthur made Merlin feel safe. Happy. In love.

Its moments like this that make Merlin wonder if its all a dream. A few years ago he would've laughed if someone mentioned the idea of him and Arthur as a couple. But now... hes happy. And he wouldnt change a thing. Not a single thing.

He wouldnt take back the nasty arguments that left the front door slammed shut its echo silencing the house with the absence of Arthur followed by the soft sobs from a curled up form that is Merlin.

He wouldn't take back the constant petty banter, teasing each other poking fun until they both broke into painful laughter splitting their stomachs. 

He wouldn't take back the constant dancing around the others tiptoes uncertain of their feelings until fate bashed their heads together screaming at their hearts contents before they realised that there was nothing to be afraid of. They had each other. 

He wouldn't take anything back because it all lead to this moment in time, with Arthur in his arms.

Arthur who hummed his hello and leaned back. 

'I was going to wake you up with breakfast in bed.' 

'What did i do to deserve you?' Merlin muttered so softly that Arthur had to strain his ears to understand.

With a smirk, Arthur asked 'sorry what was that?'

'Shut up'

'Love you too'

Arthur felt his boyfriend smile into his shoulder. 

Noticing that the bacon was crispy and cooked, he put them onto a plate and bent down to get the sausages and eggs that were kept in the oven to keep warm when he felt a smack on his bum.

'Excuse me?'

Merlin only laughed at his face.

Arthur took the sausages and eggs out before chasing Merlin down the apartment. Heavy footsteps could be heard throughout the livingroom, then the bedroom alongside some squeals (which Merlin will deny) and some roaring (which Arthur will deny) before in triamphunt, Arthur had Merlin pinned to the bed fingers laced as he held Merlins hands above his head.

When Merlin finally calmed down from his laughing he noticed Arthur looking at him with a weird look on his face. 'Arthur?'

'Yeah?'

'What are you looking at me like that for?' 

Merlin tried to nudge Arthur off with failure. He sighed. 'Argh youre crushing me, get off'

Arthur rolled off and stood up, walking to the drawers. Merlin sat up on his knees on the bed confused. Arthur hastely put something in his pocket which Merlin couldn't figure out what. 

 

Kneeling in front of Merlin on the bed. Arthur took Merlins hands into his and gazed into his eyes like they were in some romantic novel. Which technically they are.

'Merlin, i wanted to wait till later to do this but i cant wait. I want to do this now.- God this is hard to say.. you know how bad i am with feelings'- at this Merlin nodded

'What i mean is that I want to say how amazing you are. You have changed my life. Made me a better man. I love you so much and i know that if im going to spend the rest of my life with someone. I want it to be with you.'

Merlin gasped. Arthur didnt mean-

Arthur pulled out a ring box from his pocket, opened it up to reveal a simple band with an intricate design etched into it. Arthur knew him well the ring was perfect. 

'Merlin... will you marry me?' 

Merlin froze. The pause stretched out over 9 months. Doubt filled Arthur like an unexpected storm. He really had thought Merlin would say yes.

Even after spending weeks talking to his close group of friends about it, they all were adamant that Merlin would say yes. 'He loves your Arthur' 'how could he say no'

Arthur blinked harshly and looked down to try and stop himself from tearing up and crying.

This seemed to pull Merlin out of his shock. 

'No no no Arthur, thats not what i- I mean yes! Yes i will marry you you git. I was just shocked i forgot to say yes'

Arthur looked up and sighed thank god and held Merlins head in his hands and claimed his lips in a dominating passionate kiss. Their tongues dancing with overwhelming happiness. Arthur smiled in the kiss and he found that he couldn't stop smiling. God knows he doesnt want to stop smiling.

Breaking the kiss for air, Arthur picked up the ring and slide it over Merlins left index finger. Meeting Merlins eyes with his. Arthur found that Merlin couldnt stop smiling.

And he hoped he never would.


End file.
